


Flying High

by FleetSparrow



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 22:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Jupiter asks Caine to take her flying.  He always does.





	Flying High

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fenellaevangela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/gifts).



“Take me flying,” Jupiter asks Caine every time he visits.

So they go climbing to the highest skyscraper they can reach and he holds her tight, stretches his wings, and flies out over the city. Sometimes they travel to other planets, just for fun. Sometimes Jupiter just wants to see Earth the way Caine does, high above it. She marvels at how fragile it looks from above with how strong she knows people to be. Sometimes they fly for the wonder of each other, the Mile High club with no plane.

“Take me flying,” Jupiter asks and Caine always does.


End file.
